When They Were Left Alone
by KoreWillow
Summary: As teens, James and Sirius are alone in the house for the weekend and boys will be boys. But when James walks in on Sirius ... taking care of himself, their friendship will go to a whole new level. James/Sirius.


**Disclaimer: **No monetary profit is being incurred through this interpretation of J.K. Rowling's characters.

**Author's Note:** This is my first slash fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The witch on the telly was so fucking hot. Sirius could only imagine being with a woman like that, and that's exactly what he was doing.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter gone on a weekend vacation and James had long since taken a nap after their first experiment with alcohol the night before. Mr. and Mrs. Potter would be none the wiser. Living with the Potters was great, he got to spend all his time with his best friend and Mr. and Mrs. were great, loving people. They didn't always appreciate Sirius's influence on their son, but Sirius understood, and tried to keep most of his influence a secret.

But now, he was alone and he might as well use that alone time, in front of the telly, wisely. So he watched as one busty witch focused all of their attention on two extremely lucky wizards who moaned and groaned at her attentions. Sirius's cock was out, hand pulling at the hard member. He watched the woman slick the first man's head with her tongue and smile up at him. He wet his own head with the little precum that dribbled out of the tip. He groaned along with the man as his hand massaged shaft.

This would never be the same as having a real woman's mouth around his cock, but it was better than having to just imagine it in his head or look at moving pictures that looped themselves. He reached for his wand and mumbled a lubing spell, one he'd picked up from a magazine he had hidden under his bed. That made it a little better; with the right pressure and his eyes closed, listening to the woman giggle and moan, he could almost picture a real woman kneeling in front of him, doing the work his hand was doing.

"What're you doing, mate?" James's voice cut into his fantasy and Sirius's hand froze mid-stroke. His eyes opened and he stared at the screen; the witch was deep throating the first wizard while the second wizard sucked feverishly at her nipple.

Forgetting to pull his hand from his dick, Sirius turned, red-faced, to his best friend. James stood there, eyes wide, staring at the three-some on screen.

"Um," was all Sirius could think to say. And then, the most inexplicably attractive thing happened; James let out a strangled moan from deep in his throat and his hand went to the outline of his cock, protruding from his jeans, palming it roughly. Sirius followed the motion with his eyes and couldn't help the throb that went through his own prick. That wasn't right, he wasn't attracted to men, he'd been slobbering after and getting off to girls since he was twelve. But here he was, trying so hard not to stroke himself to the sight of his best mate getting hard.

It was just attractive knowing someone he cared a lot about, someone he was close to, was also turned on. The sound of the woman's moans and the men's groans still filled his ears. It was just the environment and all Sirius's pent up sexual tension, that's all.

James seemed to notice Sirius was still watching him because he pulled his hand away from the bulge in his jeans and a blush creeped up his neck as his blue eyes met Sirius's. Sirius had unconsciously been rubbing his thumb on his head, but when James's eyes connected with his, he stopped and a blush flooded his own face. "S-sorry, mate." Sirius mumbled, ripping his gaze away and looking ashamedly at his still-hard member. He started pulling his briefs back up his legs, regretfully contemplating having to go back to his room and continuing. He wouldn't let the blue balls set in if he could help it.

He stood, pulling his underwear over his ass, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the fact that he'd just shown James his ass, and that fact that the video hadn't been shut off yet. "No," James said abruptly. Sirius paused his bend towards his pants and turned back towards James. "You don't have to stop," James said, awkwardly. Let's face it, nothing about this wasn't awkward. James looked, seemingly regretfully, down as his hardened cock. "I'll go. You … finish," and with that he turned to leave the way he'd come, expecting Sirius to act as if nothing had ever happened and to go about his wank.

"James," Sirius called after him, not wanting his friend to get far. James turned to him, still looking a little disappointed but now, just curious. Sirius swore he could see James's eyes flit down to wear Sirius's prick was now making a bulge in his briefs, which made it inexplicably twitch again, but Sirius tried ignoring it. A spark shot through James's eyes however, at the movement, and Sirius's blush deepened. Sirius tried clearing his throat and bent down to pull up his sweatpants, trying to lessen the redness in his cheeks. The moaning and dirty talk behind him wasn't helping. "It's your house, mate," his voice rasped as he straightened and began tying up his pants. "You stay … enjoy. I'll go," and with that he began making his way around the couch and to his room, trying to ignore the ache and the bounce of his prick.

He was just about to pass his friend when James's strong hand shot out and grabbed his bicep. They both looked down at the point of contact, startled, and then up at each other. They were close, and in the already awkwardness of the situation, it felt too close. James immediately let go, and let his eyes settle on the screen once again. Sirius chanced a glance and saw the girl was now between the two men, taking the second's cock deep into her throat and the first was pounding her from behind. A strangled groan left Sirius's lips and he resolved himself to coming into his hand to that image in his head, whilst on his bed in his room.

"We could both stay," James whispered, almost too quiet for Sirius to hear. And just like that, the long-haired boy was thrown into a dilemma. The notion was weird and probably really wrong, wanking in front of your best friend; there had to be rules against that sort of thing. But he was closer to James than anyone else, they'd talked about wanking before, gone into detail about their fantasies and they weren't too subtle about going off and taking care of their hard-ons after discussing said fantasies. They'd even congratulated each other after a good wank, and _Scourgify_ing their hands, of course. More to the point, they'd seen plenty of men's cocks in the moving pictures, even men stroking themselves to cum into a girl's mouth. What would be so different about seeing each others pricks? Sure, it was live this time instead of in a picture or on the telly, but that's it, right?

Sirius glanced yet again at the screen, watching the woman scream as another orgasm rocked her, and, after all the rationalizing in his head, Sirius couldn't tear his eyes away. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

They both started over to the couch, Sirius taking his original spot, James the one next to him with just a few inches in between. For the first time, Sirius cursed the Potters for putting the love seat directly in front of the telly, but it would have to do as the woman was now on top of the second wizard, and the first wizard was settling himself behind her, easing his throbbing cock into her arsehole. James immediately groaned at the sight, grabbing his denim-covered erection and rubbing it fiercely. Sirius gazed at that sight out of the corner of his eye and let his hand fall to his sweatpants, annoyed that he wasn't wearing denim; the friction wasn't nearly as satisfactory.

As the woman bounced between the two men, both James and Sirius let themselves get comfortable with touching themselves in front of one another. Sirius was the first to touch his cock underneath his pants, but James had little luck with jeans on, and therefore was the first one to take his pants and underwear off. To do so, he stood, bending over to push both his jeans and briefs down his legs, giving Sirius an eyeful of his slightly hairy arse. Was Sirius supposed to keep the hair on his arse? Most of the lean, decently-sculpted men in the nudes (ones who looked like Sirius), were hairless, so that's what Sirius did. Granted, James was a little bigger and more chiseled. Maybe that's why he kept his hair. Regardless, now they were even with the whole butt-seeing thing.

James sat back down and his cock slapped against his stomach, thick and wet on top, leaving a small stain on his shirt. Sirius groaned again, shooting his eyes up to the screen where the woman was grabbing her breasts and kneading them forcefully. He lifted his hips off the couch and shoved his pants and briefs down to his knees, wiggling them down to his ankles before shoving them off with his feet. Now, completely naked, he glued his eyes to the telly, feeling James eyes on his body.

Sirius's strokes picked up their pace as the woman screamed yet another orgasm and the men groaned loudly, pistoning into her at an unbelievable speed. A lot of movement next to him caught his attention and he turned to see James slipping his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor with his jeans. Now they were both completely naked and jacking off while watching nudes. This really was the weirdest thing Sirius had ever done.

And then, something happened on screen that multiplied the weirdness level by at least ten. The threesome switched positions again, but this time, the witch laid down on her back while wizard two slid his prick into her pussy and then wizard one settled himself behind wizard two and pushed his prick into the guy's arsehole. A collective moan came from the screen and they all started in on fucking each other again. Both James and Sirius's hands froze on their cocks and they stared at the scene in front of them. "Did you -" James began.

"No," Sirius answered quickly. He wasn't totally sure if James was gonna ask if he'd known that was going to happen, but Sirius didn't and he wanted to make that clear.

"Should we keep watching, or change it?" James asked, but Sirius noticed that his hand was slowly starting to move on his erection again, focusing on the head.

"Nothing wrong with watching it," Sirius ventured, letting his hand begin moving once again. Precum trickled from his head again and he moaned at the feeling. "It's still hot," he moaned, eyes rolling back in his head slightly. When James didn't immediately answer, nervousness mounted in Sirius's chest. Watching two guys fuck was not supposed to be hot, especially to two straight men.

Sirius slowly cracked his eyes open to see James had let his head fall back onto the couch, eyes partially closed, looking at the screen, rolling his hips up into his hand. "Yeah, it is," he rasped, huskily. James's cock looked unbelievably hard and Sirius involuntarily bucked his hips at the sight. Without a second thought, Sirius grabbed his wand, again, and muttered the lubing spell, once towards his own prick, and then towards James's. The feeling was instantly amazing and James groaned loudly in appreciation.

The groans from the nudes matched those of the teenage boys wanking themselves off on the couch. The pace of the two men matched that of the two teenagers and soon James was muttering, "Merlin, I'm close."

Sirius opened his eyes to see James's mouth open, lips wet, cock red and throbbing in his hand. The boy's eyes traveled to the screen, having not looked in a little while, just enjoying the friction on his prick, to see the woman was now nowhere to be seen and it was just the two men fucking, the first one pumping the second one's cock from behind while he thrust into him. A growl rumbled deep in Sirius's chest at the sight and he squeezed his cock harder, pumping it in time with the man on screen. "Where's a broad when you need one?" Sirius groaned.

As if on command, Sirius's hand was knocked away from his slick erection and replaced by one very much not his own. His eyes shot open to see James's right hand wrapped around his cock while James's left hand was still wrapped around James's cock. Sirius was about to pull away when James hit a nerve on Sirius's prick and he almost came right there. "Dude," Sirius moaned, reaching his left hand behind them and grabbing a handful of James's hair. He needed something to grab onto now that his right hand wasn't occupied.

James groaned loudly, pushing up into Sirius's hand and pumping both their cocks faster. Sirius bucked his hips into James's hand, matching him pump for pump, and could feel himself coming to pieces. "I'm gonna cum," James murmured, moaning and groaning with every thrust, squeezing their dicks deliciously.

Without even thinking, Sirius moaned, "Cum on my prick." He tugged James's hair again and grabbed the couch cushion with all his might.

"What?" James asked, surprised, smartly not halting his jerking and even slightly angling his hips toward Sirius.

"Bloody cum on my prick, mate," Sirius nearly yelled feeling the dam about to break.

James needed no further encouragement as he thrust his hips towards Sirius, turning on his side and brushing his prick up against the side of his friend's and the dams let loose and both boys came hard over James's hands and each others cocks. Roars ripped from both of their chests, Sirius pulling hard on James's hair, James throwing his head back and pumping furiously at the pricks, milking them dry. Both continued to buck their hips a little longer, enjoying the feeling of the continued strokes, before settling heavily back down on the couch, releasing their holds on one another.

After what felt like a good long minute, both extremely content in their finishes, they opened their eyes to observe what was happening on screen, not having watched what came of it, especially Sirius after having seen the two wizards going it alone. The two men were finished, now slowly kissing one another, the girl still nowhere to be seen. "Ugh! Men kissing!" Sirius exclaimed, flicking his wand towards the telly, promptly shutting it off.

Both boys were quiet for a moment longer before they burst out laughing. What had just happened? Trying to collect themselves, they reached down to their briefs and pants, pulling them up, James zipping and buttoning his, Sirius tying the sweats. Finally, settled back on the couch, shirtless (that was safe), they sighed. "We're straight, right?" James asked as if idly curious.

Sirius looked at him alarmed, not wanting to really talk about what had just happened. "You're actually questioning?"

James returned the look but with a mischievous expression. Seeing Sirius's face, he laughed heartily and got up, heading for the kitchen. "No, mate, of course not. Want something to eat?"

Sirius, mostly relieved, stood from the couch as well, trailing behind his best mate. "You better wash your hands first before you even think of touching my food."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'd love your feedback!


End file.
